implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic attack on the UK. Southern England 'Oxfordshire' # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt (It did not explode and buried itself 18 feet into the ground).. # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 1kt # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. #A 1 1kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. 'Berkshire' #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt, 1 x 50kt and 1x20kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic resrch centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. 'Hampshire' #Andover- 1 x 10kt #Southampton- 1 x 100kt #Southampton docks- 2 x 10kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt # RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 1kt #Southampon western docks- 1x10kt #Chappel, Souhampton- 1x1kt 'Buckinghamshire' #Verney Railway Junction- 1x 1kt. 'East Sussex' # Brighton- 1x 50kt 'Surrey' # Croydon-1x 1kt # Croydon east station and junction- 1x 10 kt. # Mitcham railway junction- 1x 10 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 50kt and 1x kt. #Leatherhead- 1x 1 kt 'Bedfordshire' #Whipsnade zoo- 1x1kt (it was meat for RAF Chiksands, but the bomb was dropped on the wrong target) #Chicksands AFB- 1x1kt #Luton- 1x 10kt #Luton Airport- 1x 10kt 'Kent' #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 10kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 1kt #RAF Lyme- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #Erith- 1 x 20kt #Thames Mead dock- 1 x 1kt East Anglia 'Soke of Peaterbrough' #Peterborugh- 1x 10 kt #RAF Wittering- 1x 1kt 'Huntingdonshire' #RAF Molesworth- 1x 1kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 1kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #RAF Alconbury- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). 'Cambridgeshire' #MOD Waterbeach Barracks- 1x 1kt #MOD/RAF Bassingbourn Barracks - 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 15 feet into the ground). #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 17 feet into the ground). 'Essex' #RAF Debden- 1x 10 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 10 kt #RAF Horncurch- 1x 10 kt #Port of Tilbury/Tilbury mane docks- 1x 100 kt #Dagenham Docks- 1 x 10kt #Barking docks- 1x 10 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 1kt and 2x 10 kt #Thamshaven dock- 2x 10 kt #Greys dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 10 kt #Basildon- 1x 1kt #Ongar- 1x 1kt #Perfliet- 1x 1kt #Thurrock Docks- 1 x100kt 'Suffolk' #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Bungay- 1x 1kt (it was reportedly re-activated by the RAF a week before the war). #RAF Mildenhall- 1x 10kt #Lowestoft docks- 1x 1kt #RAF Honington- 1x 1kt (A damaged spare W-49 thermonuclear warhead, with an explosive yield of 1.44 megatons explodes in its storage bunker due to technical problems 2 days after the attacks.). #RAF Shepherds Grove- 1x 1kt #RAF Tuddenham- 1x 1kt 'Norfolk' #RAF Feltwell- 2x 1kt. (2 unused Thor rockets (the only not used in the UK) that were damaged and still armed, with with an explosive yield of 1.44 megatons explode in their silos due to technical problems 2 days after the attacks.). #RAF North Pickenham- 2x 1kt. West Midlands 'Staffordshire' #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 50kt #2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 1x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Cradley Heath- 1x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. # Wednsebury- 1x 50 kt. 'Shropshire' #RAF Allbrighton- 2 x 1kt #RAF Shawbury- 1 x 1kt 'Greater Birmingham' # Central Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 1x 200kt and 2x 100kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Perry Bar- 1x 50kt 'Worcestershire' # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # Dudleyport- 1x 1kt # RAF Pershore- 1x 1kt. 'Herefordshire' #RAF Madley- 3x 1kt 'Warwickshire' # BOD/MOD Kinteton- 2x 1kt. # Warwick Castle- 2x 1kt. # Coventry airport- 3x 1kt # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 1kt # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). # Coventry- 1x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. East Midlands 'Liecestershire' #RAF Bruntingthorpe- 1x 1kt #East Midlands Airport was targeted, but 3 the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Saltby- 1x1kt, but it did not go off. The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a training field-come-glider club. 'Lincolnshire' #Grimsby- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Grimsby dock- 2x 10 kt #Flixborugh Quay- 1x 10 kt #Scunthorpe steel mill complex- 2x 10 kt #RAF Holbeach- 2x 10 kt The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a bombing range and test site. #RAF Digby- was targeted, but the 2 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation, dirty bomb style. # RAF Kirton in Lindsey- 2x 10 kt #RAF Hemswell- 1x 1 kt #RAF Ludford Magna- 1x 1 kt #RAF Bardney- 1x 1 kt #RAF Coleby Grange- 1x 1 kt #RAF Caistor- 1x 1 kt 'Northamptonshire' #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. 'Derbyshire' #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICBM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. 'Nottinghmshire' #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Mansfield- 1x 1kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 2 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. North West England 'Lancashire' #Manchester- 2x 100kt #Oldham- 1x 10 kt. #Rochdale- 1x 1kt. A 10kt missile was also fired at Rochdale, but it hit Saddelwoth Moor after it broke down. #Bolton- 1x 10 kt #Liverpool - 2 x 100 kt #Liverpool City Docks- 1x 50kt #Bootle Docks- 1x 50kt #Salford-1x 1kt #Warrington- 1x 1kt #Barrow in Funess- 1x 1kt #The VSEL sumarine docks at Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #Manchester Ridgway airport- 2x 10kt #RAF Woodvale- 1x 1kt #Waterloo (Merseyside)- 1x10kt #Albert Dock (liverpool)- 1x10kt #Vauxhall (liverpool)- 1x10kt #Barkhall (liverpool)- 1x10kt #Trafford Park- 1x10kt #Trafford docks- 1x10kt #Croxtith- 1x 1kt #Toxtith- 1x 20kt #Otterspool- 1x1kt 'Cheshire' #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead dock- 1 x 10kt #Wallasey dock- 1 x 10kt #Bromborugh Pool- 1x 10kt #Chester Racecourse was targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Rock Ferry was targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Hyde, Cheshire (later Lancashire then Greater Manchester)- 1x 10kt North East England 'Northumberland' #Newcastel on Tyne- 1x 10 kt #Newcastel on Tyne docks- 1x 100 kt #North Shields- 1x 10 kt #North Shields docks- 1x 10 kt #Tynebridge- 1x 10 kt #Tynemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Durhamshire' #Gatehead- 1x 10 kt #Gatehead docks- 1x 50 kt #South Shields- 1x 10 kt #South Shields docks- 1x 10kt #Sunderland- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland docks- 1x 50 kt #Hartlepool docks- 1x 10kt #Jarrow- 1x 10 kt #Jarrow docks- 1x 10 kt Yorkshire 'West Riding of Yorkshire' #Sheffield- 2x 100kt #Doncater-1x 50kt #Doncaster steelmill- 1x 10kt #Barnsley-1x 50kt #Wakefield- 2 x10kt #Huddersfield- 2x 10kt #Leeds- 2x 100kt #Bradford- 2x 100kt 'East Riding of Yorkshire' #Hull-1x 10. #Albert Dock- 1x 10. #Queens dock- 2x 10. #Alexandra dock- 1x 10. 'North Riding of Yorkshire' #US radar early warning center RAF Fylingdales- 2x 10kt # Redcar steelworks - 1x 1 kt # Stockton upon Teese- 1x 1 kt # Teeside chemical works development - 1x 1 kt Wessex 'Dorset' #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt 'Devon' #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth docks-2x 10kt #HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson)- 1x 15 kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt #Exeter- 1x 1 kt 'Cornwall' #Devonport docks- 2x 15kt #Devonport- 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt 'Gloustershire' #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt 'Wiltshire' #Swindon- 2 x 1kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 1kt 'Bristol' #Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 10kt #St Andrew's road steal mill- 1x 1kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 1kt #Severnside trading estate- 1x 1kt Greater London 'London County Council' #The palace of Westminster- 1 x 1kt #Palace of Whitehall- 1x 1kt #Holbourn- 1 x 10 kt and 1x 50kt #Islington- 1 x 100kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 10kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 10kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 100kt #Angerstein Wharf- 1x 1kt #West India Docks- 1 x 10kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 20kt and 1x 10kt #Surrey Quays- 1 x 100kt. #Grenwhich docks- 1x 10 kt. #Grenwich-1x1 kt #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 1kt #Chelsea FC- 1x 1kt (it was meant for Battersa Power station, but the bomb fell hoplessly of-target) #Rotherhithe dock- 1x 1kt #Lambeth- 1 x 10kt #Battersea Power Station- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Wick- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Downs- 1 x 1kt #Paddinton station- 1x 10 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 10 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 10 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 10 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays devlopment- 1x 20 kt and 1x 10kt #Clappham railway station and junction complex- 1x 10 kt and 2x 1kt #Brixton- 1x 1kt #Tooting Beck- 1x 10kt 'The City of London' #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 10kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 200kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 10 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 10 kt 'Middelsex' #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. #White City- 1x 10 kt. #Hammersmith- 1 x 1kt. #Fullham- 1 x 1kt. #Tottenham- 1x 1kt Northern Ierland 'Bellfast' #Belfast- 1x 10kt #Belfast docks- 1x 10kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 1kt Scotland 'Lanarkshire' #Glasgow- 2x 10kt #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt. #Govan docks- 2x1kt #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 1kt. #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 1kt #Airdrie- 1x 1kt #Rutherglen- 1x 1kt 'Dunbartonshire' # Cumbernauld- 1x1kt 'Buteshire' #Rothsay 1x1kt (it did not go off) 'Argyleshire' #Holyloch submarine pens- 1 x 20kt and 2 x 10kt. #Dunoon- 1x10kt 'Morayshire' #RAF Lossiemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Caithness' #Dounreay- 1x 1kt (10kt, due to the sympathetic explosive factor of warhead + reactor fuel. The non-local radiation cloud moved harmlessly to the N.W. causing a few cancers in Iceland and Greenland. A 20 mile zone on the ground is to be considered and out of bounds toxic for 1,000 years). 'Inverness-shire' #Fort George- 1x 10 kt 'Midlothian' # Edingbrough-1x 1kt # Lieth-1x 1kt # Lieth docks-1x 1kt # Hibbs FC-1x 1kt Remfewshire #Paisley- 1x 1kt #Renfrew airport- 1x 1kt #Port Glasgow-1x1kt 'Fife' # Rosyth Navel docks-1x 1kt # Dunfermline- 1x1kt Wales 'Angelsea' # RAF Valley- 2 x 10kt # RAF Mona- 1x 1kt 'Merionethshire' #Trawsfynydd- 1x 1kt (10kt, due to the sympathetic explosive factor of warhead + reactor fuel. The non-local radiation cloud moved desarterosly to the west causing a few many cancers in Ireland. A 20 mile zone on the ground is to be considered and out of bounds toxic for 1,000 years). 'Monmouth/Gwent' #Newport, Gwent- 1x 10KT #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 1kt # The Uskmouth power stations - 1x 1kt, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Newport Steal works – 1 x1kt #Alexsandra docks Newport – 1 x1kt 'South Glamorgan' # Cardiff 1 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 2 x 10kt #Penarth – 1 x1kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 2 x 10kt #Cardiff Airport – 1 x1kt #Swansea Airport – 1 x1kt #MOD St Athan – 1x 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1x 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # Barry Island dock- 1x 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt Technical notes *'Oddly the flowing was never even targeted by the USSR-' Military Bases #RAF Throckmorton, #RAF Codsall, #RAF Barford St John #RAF Duxford, #MOD Pig's Bay, #RAF High Wycombe Headquarters, #RAF Neatishead, #RAF Holmpton early warning radar #MOD Catterickt #RAF Harrington, #MOD Princetown #MOD West Malling #RAF West Malling #RAF Northwood Headquarters, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Cottismore, #RAF Kinloss, #RAF Driffield #RAF Full Sutton #RAF Carnaby #RAF Catfoss #RAF Breighton #RAF North Luffenham #RAF Polebrook #RAF Folkingham #RAF Harrington #RAF Melton Mowbray #RAF Bembecular, #RAF Leuchars, #RAF Edzell, #RAF Gailes, #RAF Marham, #DMC Longtown, #DMC Eastriggs, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Chelveston #MOD Porton Down, #RAF North Weald, #RAF Scampton, #RAF Woodbridge, #RAF Oakhanger, #RAF Coningsby #RAF Barkston Heath #RAF Waddington #RAF Cranwell #RAF Odiham #RAF Halton #RAF Wyton #RAF Stanbridge #RAF Spadeadam #RAF Bentwaters #RAF Eye #RAF Woodbridge #RAF Boulmer #RAF Pembrey Civilian #Reading railway junction, #Slough trading estate, #Wiggan docks, #Warrington docks, #Runcorn chemical works, #Benfleat docks, #Brentford docks, #The petrochemical shipping and storage facilities at Hole Haven. #Colchester, #Harwich docks, #Tower Collrey #Trentham collery, #Cowdwnbeath steel works #Clydebank #Inverkeithing steel works #Coatbridge #Leicester, #Preston, #Didcot power station, #Bicester Military Railway, #Dornock railway station, #Longmoor Military Railway, #Milford Haven oil refinery, #Pembrook docks, #Chesterfield, #The Selby coal mines grouping, #Gatwick airport, #Stanstead airport, #Port Tolbot steel mill and blast-furnaces, #Ayr, #East Tilbury dock #Southend #Sheerness harbour #Felixstowe harbour #Sheerness #Felixstowe #Aberdeen #Aberdeen harbour #Newcastle-under-Lyme #Tilbury Power station #Clydebank, #Prestwick Airport, #Croyton oil refinery, #Foley oil terminal, #Yopack oil refinery, #Bunsfield Oil refinery, #Fleetwood #Fleetwood harbour #Garston #Barton airadrome #Shell Haven oil terminal #Whitehaven #Hawrden Airport #Flinton aifiel #Widness #Hythe' #Grangmouth harbour #Eastleigh railway junction #Blythe #Blythe docks #Wearside #Wearside harbour #Whitley Bay #Carstairs Junction #Redhill railway junction #Giulford railway junctiong #Guilford #York, #Clackton-on-Sea #Epping #Aldershot #Dover docks and #The Ironbridge power stations grouping. Atomic reactors #Atomic Energy Research Establishment- Harwell #Calder Hall #Berkeley #Chapelcross #Bradwell #Hunterston A #Hinkley Point A #Dungeness A #Sizewell A #Oldbury #Wylfa #Dungeness B Strangely, some plces were spaired by a random twist of fate''.' '''Also see: *UK OTL atomic reactors *1962: Doomsday - How it all began *Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) *Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) *List of known Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Germany, Austria and Czechoslovakia (1962: Doomsday) *Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) *List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) *List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) *Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) *1962: Doomsday Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Atomic affairs Category:United Kingdom Category:Military